


Blood Lust

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Community: ides_of_march, M/M, Post-Canon, Sparring, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of things Riddick doesn't think about it, and he's certainly not thinking about this strange feeling concerning Vaako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Chronicles of Riddick, Vaako/Riddick, emotions

If there was something that gave Riddick a thrill, it was danger. He loved when the scent of danger crawled over his skin and the realization that every breath could be his last. That's when the fun began and Riddick was all about fun. For himself. 

Perhaps that's why he had taken to baiting Vaako, his First Among Commanders. Riddick took to stalking Vaako within the sterile halls of the Basilica, casting his hot breath to stir the tiny hairs on Vaako's neck and slipping into the dark before Vaako could confirm there was someone else in the hall. It drove his First insane and it drove Riddick wild with something he could not name. 

Riddick spent another moment baiting before slipping back into the shadows. Vaako huffed with frustration and marched away as Riddick licked his lips. 

"Are you quite done with my husband?" 

Riddick spun around to see Dame Vaako staring at him coolly, one hand braced on her hip. He had been so busy with Vaako that he hadn't heard her coming. It was disconcerting to say the least. 

"Nothing wrong with having a little fun." He got close to Dame Vaako, circling around her as he sniffed her coy perfume. "You looking to take his place?" 

Dame laughed as she turned away. "Please, Lord Marshal, we're all aware of how you lust after Vaako. As fantastic as a lover I am, I cannot compete against my husband for your attentions." 

There it was, words spoken into the open air to what was inside Riddick all this time. He didn't like it all that much. Riddick grunted. "You don't care if I _am_ going after him?" 

Dame Vaako lifted her shoulder before letting it fall. "You are Lord Marshal and we are yours, completely yours. I am only grateful that you haven't promoted me to full dead to take my rights to Vaako away. After all, you keep what you kill." 

"Don't tempt me." Riddick let himself take one last sniff of the Dame, she still smelled beautiful and he liked that, before slipping away. 

Spending years in various slams taught him to take his pleasure whenever and however he could. He hadn't expect to find any pleasure with the Necromongers, death loving people that they were, but his First changed that. There was something about Vaako that made Riddick want to keep closer watch and he did exactly that. Vaako wasn't beautiful like his wife, but he was intriguing. 

There was no forgetting that only weeks earlier, Vaako had attempted to kill the last Lord Marshal. Riddick half figured that Vaako would try and do the same to him, yet there was no attempt. Not even a negative remark in his direction. From the little Riddick knew about Vaako and from what he smelled off the man, complete submission wasn't exactly Vaako's thing. 

He found Vaako at the throne room, eyeing the throne itself. Riddick hid behind one of the many columns, quickly scanning the room. There was no one else nearby. 

Vaako moved slowly towards the throne, each step echoing throughout the room the closer he got. When he was at the edge of the chair, he turned around and sat down, his arms clutching the armrests. 

Interesting. 

Riddick moved along the walls until he was behind the throne before moving in swiftly towards Vaako. Riddick rested his cheek against Vaako's cheek before speaking. "Well, well, Vaako. Are you plotting to take over the Necromongers?" 

Vaako tried to jerk away but Riddick's tight grip on his shoulders kept him still. "Lord Marshal," he said after a few moments. 

"Ain't that the truth. I'm surprised it took you this long to get the urge for self promotion." 

Vaako glared, but made no further attempt to move. "Obedience without question, loyalty until Underverse comes. _That_ is our code and I will abide by it." 

"Just like you followed that code with the last guy in my position?" Riddick snorted and added more pressure onto Vaako's shoulders. 

Vaako stiffened under Riddick's hands, but that was the only sign of discomfort from the Necromonger. "He was weak, not fit to rule us. He had fear. As primitive as you are, breeder, you have no fear." 

That bit of information enlightened Riddick about his First. Vaako would attempt to kill him, without hesitation, if he suspected his Lord Marshal wasn't living up to the code of the Necromongers. So far Riddick was living up to them, as unbelievable as that was. Riddick released Vaako from his hold. 

"Come with me." 

Riddick led Vaako out of the throne room into the halls. He did not bother looking behind him to see if his First was following, but he could sense him. Smell him. When he became Lord Marshal, he took the time to explore the Basilica. The Necromongers, both the civilians and the warriors, kept their distance from him which suited him fine. While on his explorations, he found a chamber near his own room that appeared abandoned. 

Riddick motioned for Vaako to enter ahead of him and as the doors slid closed, Vaako spun around with a wary look in his eyes. 

"Why are we here?" he asked, teeth clenched as he spoke. 

"You're a warrior. I thought you'd like to show off without the rest of world looking at you." Riddick smirked and leaned his back against the door. "Like the last time they saw you in a fight." 

Vaako stiffened. "I would have killed him. He may have been a holy Half Dead, but he would have been _my_ kill." 

"You're a good fighter, but you needed me to injure him, and you were too slow to keep up." Riddick moved away from the door, reaching up to pull off his black goggles. "Let's see how well you do against me." 

Vaako inclined his head. He did not bother stripping off his armor; he was used to the heavy weight and could move quickly in it. They eyed each other for a few moments before Vaako made his move. Riddick moved with him and they began to spar. 

A quick punch blocked by an even faster arm. Kicks blocked or dodged. Vaako managed to grab Riddick by his arm and flip him, but Riddick landed on his feet before Vaako could kick him with a roundhouse. Sweat began to run down their faces, but neither of them noticed the exertions. 

Riddick back flipped away and glanced at the blood trailing down his upper arm. He turned back to Vaako and laughed. "You drew blood. I like that." 

Vaako stalked around the edge of the room, breathing heavily as he eyed Riddick. "I'm pleased that you're pleased, Lord Marshal. Is there a point to this?" 

Riddick said nothing as he began taking off his shirt. When he began to slip off his pants, Vaako raised his eyebrow. "Lord Marshal?" 

"Take off the rest of your armor." When Vaako did not comply, Riddick gave him a look. "If I'm your Lord Marshal, then everything here belongs to me. _You_ belong to me. So step to it." 

Vaako's expression tightened, but he did as he was told. Riddick watched with a distant look on his face as Vaako stripped down to nothing. The Necromonger folded his arms over his chest. 

Riddick stalked towards Vaako, scrutinizing his exposed flesh. It occurred to him that if he had ordered Dame to strip, she would have flaunted her body and tried to arouse him. She was a beautiful woman and it wouldn't have taken her much. Her husband, however, stripped without fanfare or the least bit self-consciousness of being naked with another naked man in the room. 

He wondered if he could do anything to Vaako and his First would simply submit to his will. No, not simply. There was nothing simple about Vaako. 

"Tell me, if I ordered you to do something, would you do it?" he asked in a pleasant, or as near pleasant as he could get, tone. Riddick circled around the man, stopping behind him as he inhaled Vaako's musky scent. It was as if Vaako's scent permeated the air. 

"As you just said, you are the Lord Marshal. My loyalty towards you is unquestionable." 

"That's not what I was asking. Because you're looking mighty good right now and I want to know," Riddick paused as leaned forward to lick a path up Vaako's neck. "If you would be a willing participant in whatever I want." 

"If you will it, Lord Marshal." 

Vaako spun around and punched Riddick in the stomach before smashing his lips against Riddick's. The blow heightened Riddick's desire and he kissed Vaako back, raking his nails against Vaako's back. 

They continued to fight as they kissed. Riddick winced at a particular harsh kick to his thigh and he responded by flipping Vaako onto his back. Riddick shifted and sat himself on Vaako's stomach before his First could counter. He bent his head to gaze down, smirking at Vaako's furious expression. The air in the chamber grew hotter, in Riddick's mind. Or perhaps it held the tinge of blood because Vaako's face was far too red for his normally pale color. 

Riddick didn't know where this was going; he never gave a thought to tomorrow. He still wasn't going to give much thought to tomorrow, even if his Necromongers advisors wanted him to start acting more like a Lord Marshal. Right now, however, he was going to give his undivided attention to pleasure. 

His pleasure. 

Vaako's pleasure. 

It was all the same to him. Riddick gave Vaako a feral grin before lowering his lips to Vaako's mouth. Vaako struggled for a half a moment, more for show than anything else, before giving into the kiss. 

This was what Riddick understood, instinct and primal lust. Emotions and that crap only got in the way. 


End file.
